


Little Bird. Are Your Wings Still Flying? (Discontinued for now)

by Walking_disASSter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Narcissa Malfoy, Draco is a good brother, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore is stupid, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry is gonna be emotionally scarred, Hurt, M/M, More will be added, Multi, Original Character(s), Pansy is a great sister, Relationship added later, Requested, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing, enjoy, harry is abused, harry is nervous, kisses are healing, light bashing, maybe creatures, not sure what im doing, not sure yet if Voldemort is good?, protective Dark Side, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter
Summary: When Harry was nothing but a babe, an evil wizard came along and killed his family. With none of his godfathers able to care for him rather through species or incarceration, Dumbledore the Light Lord, decided how grand of an idea to drop the defenseless child off with magic hating muggles.When Harry was seven he ran away from home. Sobbing he found himself lost in a park somewhere in downtown London. He was covered in bruises, with broken glasses and burned hands as he waited for the bearded man to come and lead him home. The bearded man always took him home. When Harry first saw the star decorated robes, long white hair and kind grandfatherly eyes he assumed the man a fairy godmother. Fairy godfather? But than the bearded man lead him back home, kind smiles and assurances it was where he was safest. Paying no mind to Harry's shaking form.Hopeless, hurt and freezing in the starts of winter Harry curled up beneath a tree and willed for it to all end. A shadow passed over him and Harry peaked up shyly through cracked lenses, a blurry face smiling down at him "I'm Draco Malfoy. You want to play?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Marcus Flint/Viktor Krum, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 153
Kudos: 560





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronMaiden22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMaiden22/gifts).



> This was a request, hope you enjoy!  
> If there's anything you'd really like to see, do tell ;)

Harry sniffled, tired and eyes heavy as he curled into a tight ball under the tree. 

He was at the usual park. Beautiful with pretty trees and flowers, he always hid out under the willow. Hidden away from the other children, parents too busy to notice the scrawny boy. Granted he didn't know that his magic was a part of that, he didn't even know he had magic! 

With the colder weather the park was empty so he didn't bother sneaking about, instead settling under an oak tree and enjoying the sun on his side. He tucked his hands carefully close, palms burned harshly. He'd burnt the bacon and so happy met the hot stove top. Not like I wash is fault he can't reach! Not like anyone cared. 

His face was bruised, cuts lining his back and seeping through the overly large clothes that once belonged to Dudley. He released a quiet sob, looking down to his hands and wheezing out a breath and whimper. Bloody. 

His palms were red and blistered, blood seeping through the damaged skin. He sobbed and curled in closer, shutting his eyes against the cold wind and trying to focus on the warm sunlight instead. 

A shadow passed over him, blocking the sweet sun and Harry looked up slowly. Unsure. 

His glasses were cracked so he couldn't make out a thing other than blonde hair. The boy simply grinned down at him

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Want to play?"

Harry whimpered quietly, he's learned not to speak. "What. You deaf? Mute?" The blonde huffed a pout forming. Another form slipped up to his side, a girl by guess of the long hair and it was followed by a high pitched squeal. Which happened to come from the boy 

"HIS HANDS!" Draco gasped, Pansy clinging to him with wide eyes "Look at his face! Momma!" The Parkinson child turned and ran to the adults. Throwing herself at Lady Parkinson while the Malfoy Matriarch and Patriarch looked up worried. "What is wrong dear?" "There's a boy! He's hurt!"

The adults were swift to come to his aid, wands brandished as Narcissas healer and mother instincts kicked in. 

Draco was sobbing, holding the boy gently so he wouldn't escape. Hands holding the strangers wrists so he can't damage himself further. Narcissa pulled up short, eyes wide she dropped to her knees and cooed softly attempting to calm him "Easy little one. Things will be just fine" She assured taking out some healing salves. 

Draco was pulled away by Lucius while Pansys mother Leanna carefully cradled the girl and blocked her view "Who would do this to a magic child" She whispered, stroking her daughters hair

Narcissa finished fixing the hands enough until they could get somewhere to properly fix him up "Poor thing" She mumbled softly stroking the unruly locks. 

She gasped, jerking back quickly as she gazed at the unforgettable lightening bolt scar. Everyone knew about that scar. She looked to Lucius who with a sharp intake of breath, nodded gravely "Harry Potter"

Harry hadn't realized he passed out until he woke up. Now laid in the softest bed he'd ever felt before Harry shot up in a panic. 

How he wished to enjoy the softness and warmth but this wasn't normal. Was he kidnapped? He certainly wasn't in his cupboard. 

He paused and gazed around, dark woods and greens, a large bed, a wardrobe, was that window?

He ran for it, barely even registering that something was off. That nothing hurt. 

He froze just before the curtains, looking down at himself. He'd been changed into silky pajamas, rolling up his sleeves revealed clean bandages. His hands mostly healed, a few bandaids with cute pictures wrapped around the blisters on his fingers.

He flexed his hands, toes, rolled his shoulders and neck. Just a dull ache? That was. New. 

He slowly inched for the window, pulling back the blinds and gasped at the sight before him. 

Rolling green hills, flocks of different animals he'd never seen before. 

He spotted closest to the house a group of blue birds, large tail feathers on display and he remembered seeing them on TV. Peacocks. Where he was must be important! 

He paused once more. Wait, he could see? But his glasses had been broke? 

He reached up to take them only to realize they were missing. He could see? Without his glasses? 

He gasped, fingers shaking as he ran for the door. This was too weird he needed to get out! 

The door handle turned and he drew up short. Squeaking he dived for the first place he saw, under the bed. Tugging at the blanket so it hid the side he laid completely still and waited for whoever it was to leave. Heart racing he clamped his hands down over his mouth to keep from crying. 

Two sets of footsteps entered, quiet and soft. 

Pansy walked forward with purpose, Draco clinging to her robe "but Pans" "Hush Draco. He was hurt, he needs love, attention, and lots of kisses. Don't you always get kisses when you fall off your broom?" Pansy scolded, Draco nodded slowly "I guess... But. Where is he?" 

The two children stopped, looking around curiously. Open blinds but a shut window. So he hadn't escaped. Pansy hummed noticing the blanket half pulled from the bed so it touched the floor. Giggling she stepped closer and lifted up the comforter. A smile on her face as she knelt to look under "Hi! You want to come out? We won't hurt you!"

She was too loud. Harry curled into himself, tears leaking down sharp cheek bones, gaunt cheeks coloring red in embarrassment as he squeezed his thighs together. Pansy blinked confused for a moment before smiling softly, sweet and understanding as she reached out. The smell was strong and Harry didn't even seme to really notice so she didn't want to embarass him too much. Hand slow so as to not scare him, he was like a wild animal. Frightened and flighty "The loo is down the hall. If you'd like me to take you" She offered hand out, palm up. "We won't hurt you, Harry" The boy flinched, the way she said his name... No one barely called him Harry. Especially not so kindly.. 

He reached out an took her hand, allowing himself to be pulled from under the bed he stood up. Looking anxiously at the blonde. Draco simply beamed, silver blue gaze meeting anxious emerald "Hi there Harry! Let's get you a bath than we take you down to lunch!" Harry sniffled and nodded, he may be healed but he was still dirty. His hair geasy and he doubted wherever he was. The owners would appreciate him tracking dirt. Their kitchen was probably impeccable, but he'd be careful to keep it clean when he made lunch for them. That's what he assumed that Draco meant. 

He shuffled along between the two, children his age, who actually smiled and didn't snarl at him. 

He was led to a large bathroom, larger than a room he'd ever seen. Gasping he looked around in awe as Pansy rushed to gather towels and Draco ushered him to the large tub. It was even bigger than his cupboard! 

Draco smiled and started the water, anger bubbling in him at the look of awe on the poor boys face. What did his guardians do to him? This was supposed to be the boy who lived! 

The little seven year old pure blood sniffed, head high as he brushed it aside. He didn't want to spook Harry with his magic getting out of control "You'll have to strip" Draco added testing the temperature of the water and nodding satisfied. 

Harry blinked, looking anxiously from Pansy to Draco, shifting like he looked ready to bolt. Pansy smiled assuring and added bubbles to the tub "I've got a little brother, I help him with the bath all the time. I can leave though, if you'd like. Do you know how to clean yourself?" 

Harry curled into himself, ashamed, and Pansy nodded sadly, sorrow and anger deep in her heart and meeting Dracos eyes let her know he felt it too. "Than we'll help you. Promise we'll be gentle" Harry sniffled and nodded, slowly undoing the buttons.


	2. Easy As Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns about magic  
> Maybe faints  
> Leanna meant well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please try and keep my comment section nice and supportive!!!! It helps me right morea nd better...   
> Thanks for reading!

Pansy was just rinsing out Harry's hair when the door opened. A worried looking Narcissa peaking her head in only to fling the door open "Thank Merlin!" She cried leaning back out the door "Lucius! Leanna! They're in here" She called before scurrying into the room and snatching Draco into her arms

"Naughty boy! Had us worried" She scolded holding the blonde close. Leanna and Lucius came running in, pausing as they watched Harry launch out of the water and grab Narcissa by her robe hem "Please don't hurt him! It was my fault I'm sorry" He cried out, tears falling heavily as he pleaded for his new friend to be spared. 

Narcissa looked to him, eyes lowered with sadness as she set Draco down and went too soothe the orphan only to he stopped by Pansy stepping in the way. The short girl sent a glare of warning that made Narcissa smirk in amusement and Leanna to sqwuak about manners. 

Pansy turned away and gently carded her fingers through Harry's wet hair "It's okay Har, they're nice. I promise! The most that will happen is Draco will lose desert" She smiled softly at Harry's unsure and suspicious gaze. 

Pansy stroked his his cheek and held out her pinkie "I swear, on my magic, that our parents would never raise their hands in a manner to strike us. And I swear, they will never raise them to strike you in any way" Pansy said this with the most serious face, as serious as a seven year old can get which us surprisingly serious.

Harry, confused about the magic bit sniffed and took her pinkie anyway. Little tingly bursts in his hand making him gasp and jump back, looking down at his hand but finding nothing different than before. 

Leanna squealed "Oh my Merlin! My baby's first oath!" She cried pulling Pansy into a hug, kissing her cheeks and making the girl pout and attempt to pull away. "Mooom! Stop that, it's no big deal" Harry couldn't help his giggle, followed by a shiver that had Draco jumping up "Oh! The water must be getting cold" He grabbed up a hooded towel and helped Harry out of the tub. Wrapping him up nice and warm he ruffled his hair with the good. The towels were charmed to be warm. 

After Harry was dried off, bandages reapplied by the soothing hands of Narcissa. He's never been handled so kindly before but he darted away when she went to hug him. Too much.

This was already so overwhelming! But Draco and Pansy where his friends, and they promised that he wouldn't be hurt. 

Narcissa gave a sad smile but nodded in understanding. Her sister, Bellatrix, was very fickle about being touched as well. Abuse could do that to one. 

Harry was led down stairs, Draco boasting happily about his parents while Pansy rolled her eyes and corrected his wording or pronouncing. Harry was confused but nodded along dutifully, tugging shyly at the robe that had been given to him. He didn't understand why everyone wore one but he supposed that it was some kind of tradition. 

Once they entered the sitting room Harry looked around expecting instructions to the kitchen only to he sat down between his new friends. Confused he sat stiffly and waited. 

Draco switched to talking about magic, about a new wandless spell he'd learned to mend cloth. "Mum taught it to me last week. It's really fun!" 

Harry blinked, brow furrowed and eyes wide with confusion "Magic? Spells? Draco those aren't real" He mumbled softly, shy nd scared. He didn't want to make his new friend mad but he also didn't want Draco getting in trouble if his parents overheard. 

Lucius froze instantly from where he had been about to call for an elf. "Harry, do you not. Do you not believe in magic?" He asked slowly, carefully. The tall, regal man kneeling down before the child. 

Harry blinked owishly, did he do something? "It's not real? Why would I believe in it? Uncle and aunty said so." He sniffed rubbing at his cheek. The memory of his beating when he had been foolish enough to last bring it up. 

Lucius shared a look with Narcissa who moved closer as well. "Harry, little one, magic is real" The Malfoy matriarch spoke softly, sweetly. 

Harry shook his head violently. His brushed out hair was combed into silky locks, gentle waves instead the knotted rats nest ur had once been. "No! No magic isn't real" He insisted looking around, betrayal clear on his face. Why we're these people trying to trick him!? 

Hands took his, smooth and gentle and Narcissa frowned at the feeling of rough skin against hers. Children should have rough hands sure, from playing outside and climbing. Bus Harry's, Harry's were so overworked. Hands of an old carpenter or Gardner. From years of holding tools. The boy was only seven. What had they done to him? 

She looked up, meeting frantic eyes and smiling soothing "Harry. Has anything ever happened before? Something you just couldn't explain?" Harry gulped, brows furrowed as he nodded, once. 

Narcissa smiled "Tell me about it"

Harry took a deep breath, eyes squeezing shut as he tried not to think of the beating he'd received after. "I- I was being chased. By my cousin and his friends" He tried not to focus on the way everyone around him tense and how Narcissas hands squeezed his gently. "And I. I accidentally. I turned Dudley pink!" He squeaked, pulling his hands away to gaurd his face instead. 

Narcissa gasped, hand going to her chest as she watched the boy curl into himself and take on a defensive posture. 

"We're not going to hurt you" Leanna cooed, gently pulling down his arm, Pansy stroking his hair until Harry relaxed "You turned this boy, Dudley, pink?" Harry sniffed and nodded dhis head "Y-yeah. I did" Lucius burst into laughter, Harry flinching back ashamed "Better than Draco! " The man exclaimed as his sons cheeks turned red "His first accidental and he near blew up the ministry!" Narcissa giggled at the memory and nodded, "Dad!" 

Harry smiled shyly at the family before him. Narcissa pinching Dracos cheeks and Lucius ruffling his hair. 

Finally they all calmed down and turned back to Harry. "Harry, that's magic" Harry shook his head again "no, no way. I-" A hand was set on his shoulder and he looked to Draco who smiled and held out an origami crane "I make these all the time. It's really fun! Here" He handed it over and Harry cradled it gently, looking down at it reverently. His first gift? 

Pansy leaned over his shoulder and pointed at the paper "Now, focus really hard! Imagine it flying and then just, breathe a little magic into it!" Harry furrowed his brow once more, shaking his head anxiously. Pansy sighed and grabbed a little origami frog Draco had made earlier that day "Like this! "

She looked down at it, brow furrowed as she pursed her lips and glared down at the paper frog. Finally she held it to her lips and gave the head a small kiss and the paper came to life. 

It hopped from her hand and into Harry's lap before jumping at Dracos face making the boy startle back with a yelp. Pansy laughed brightly, clapping her hands and looking to Harry "Your turn! This is one of the easiest forms! And a great starter to learn how you use your magic. Focusing it. You learn to channel through a wand, but this helps with wandless!" She chirped, hands folding around his and raising the crane closer to his face. Harry looked worried, unsure. What if he failed? 

Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes, focusing like Pansy had done he reached deep within himself. Desperate and searching he gasped as he felt a spark. What was that? Every bone in his body seemed to spark and vibrate. 

He opened his eyes, Emerald orbs focusing solely on the paper bird as he held it close and pressed his lips ever so carefully to its head. Pansy released his hands and he opened up his fingers, watching with awe as the bird fluttered into the sky, swooping for a moment above his head before falling back, lifeless, into his hands. Harry's eyes we're wide with amazement and awe, a gasp caught in his throat as he looked around at those surrounding him. Finding nothing but encouraging and kind smiles. Draco and Pansy burst into cheers and claps. 

Leanna laughed and called for an elf, the creature popping into the room and upon sight Harry found himself falling back into Draco.

Leanna flinched a little at the unconscious boy and the venomous glares of the other two children, hesitant, "Maybe an elf was a little too soon? Tea?"


	3. Origami Bunnies and Adoption Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh  
> Yeah  
> Idk  
> I wanted to write, ya got this

Harry came to eventually. Groaning softly as he blinked his eyes open. Whimpering at the sight of close wooden walls, a lumpy mattress under him. He looked about, sitting up slowly and hung his head. It was just a dream than? 

He whimpered, shoulders shaking as he thought of Draco, Pansy, the kind adults. He let out s muffled sob, burnt hands going up to stifle the noise only for him to notice they weren't burnt. 

He looked down, gasping at the colorful bandaids and the comfy, warm robe. It was real? No, no it couldn't be! This was another dream! 

A little being jumped onto him and he looked down to see an origami rabbit. Blinking with wide eyes a she watched it wiggle it's ears and hop insistently on him. Reaching out slowly, Harry gasped as the paper stilled and unfolded once he had touched it. Pretty, loopy writing greeting him on the pristine and somehow un-wrinkled paper. 

:Dear Harry,   
It pains me so to leave you there within the 'care' of those beasts. But I promise, you will be returned. Just hold out hope. 

Narcissa, Lucius, Pansy, Draco, Leanna:

The note had been signed by all five of them, Narcissas pretty writing matching her signature. He brought the paper closer to his face and shivered at the wash of calming magic. Charms had been cast, peaceful and kind. It was as if he could feel each of them through the paper. He set it down and watched as it transformed back into the lovely bunny rabbit and hopped behind some brooms with a wink of its ink eyes. He giggled softly and shook off the robe. Best not let the Dursleys see that. 

Harry went about his usual days. Chores as hard as ever. 

Days turned too weeks and weeks to months, Vernon's hands got heavier, Dudley's friends got more sadistic, Petunia became colder. 

Near a year had passed, Harry's eighth birthday quickly approaching and he was giving up hope. 

Every night he laid curled up on top his robe, sniffling as he stroked the smooth side of the paper rabbit. The charms were wearing off too, he could barely feel their magic signature anymore. 

Than one day, as he slaved over the stove making breakfast. An owl swooped in through the open window. Hooting gleefully as they landed by Harry. 

The boy yelped and started back, pan flying from the stove and sent grease across the room. The noise of heavy steps clomping into the room made him freeze, he was in so much trouble! Sausages were dripping down Petunias favorite curtains! 

Venom burst through the door, his large frame a true miracle to make it past. Petunia on his heels, a smirk on her lip as Vernon's face turned red with anger "BOY!" He roared so loud it shook the china. 

The owl hooted, a golden crest hanging over it's bristled chest feathers as they lifted their wings in a defensive manner. Harry whined "Don't do that" He whispered urgently trying to wave it away. Vernon snarled angrily and reached to grab the bird, planning to strangle it "I'll break your neck! Foul creature!"

Dainty hands on his arm gave the whale of a man pause. Petunia shaking and pointing at the golden symbol "He's a ministry owl Vernon" She whispered, low and frightened. She knew them from Lilly's time, was visited once or twice by one warning that a worker would be by to check up on her. All muggleborne children with no magical family needed a case worker after all. 

Vernon snarled but lowered his hands "Why the hell is it here than?" Petunia shrugged and showed Harry from the stove as she approached the owl. Taking a piece of toast she offered it to the bird who hooted, pleased with this. They smoothed out their feathers and took the offering, leg sticking out to present the letter. A crisp envelope signed to Petunia and Vernon Dursley, the ministries seal planeted in red wax. 

She took a deep breath and untied the letter, looking to Vernon before breaking the seal. Worry making her hands shake as she pulled out the papers. 

Did they know? Did they know about what they did to the boy? 

It was the reason why muggleborne needed case workers. Too many abusive families. Dumbledore said they'd never know. Had urged it! 

She shuffled her feet and sank slowly into a kitchen chair. Pale face turning even paler as she read the words "Vernon" She whispered softly, holding it out for him to see. "The bottom one" She whispered, watching as his face turned into a bright and evil grin. 

:.... Magical adoption of Harry James Potter. To be taken from the care of his muggle relatives Petunia and Vernon Dursley:

There was a lot more but Vernon zeroed in on the signature lines "Boy!" He hollered. Harry flinching and looking to him with wide eyes. 

Vernon grinned like a shark and it made Harry take a step back. 

"If they want the freak so bad they can have him. Get me a pen, now!" He snapped watching Harry scurry from the room, he turned excited eyes to Petunia as the owl fluttered over and dropped a heavy sack on the table. The strings opening to reveal golden coins. A small note attached to it written in elegant slanted writing. 

:Keep those lips shut dearest Tunia:

Petunia gasped, recognizing the writing and nickname from her youth. Severus. 

Vernon was just grinning gleefully, counting out the coins "Gather your things too boy! You can have Dudleys bag!" He cackled watching as Harry rushed back in with wide and confused eyes. Handing over a ball point pen. Vernon smirked and signed his name, a flash of gold accepting his willing release of rights. He passed the pen too Petunia with a smirk, nudging her hand encouraging as Harry rushed off to gather his things. "You're in luck freak. You're kind seems to like to collect more of their own. Someone actually wants you" Vernon's tone was excited, thrilled to get this boy off his hands. His words harsh. 

Harry gathered his things with shaking hands. Someone wanted him? The bunny hopped into his hand and nuzzled his fingers and Harry smiled shyly, yeah. Someone did want him.


	4. Surprises, Adoption, "Lyle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, four chapters in a day??? Damn  
> Sorry it sucks  
> But hey  
> Surprises  
> Hope I didn't disappoint!!  
> YOU GUYS SUPPORT IS EVERYTHING TO ME!!!!

Harry found himself sitting out at the park where he'd first been found. The owl had dropped him off before leaving to attend their duties, a sweet nip to Harry's ear before they left. 

He sighed and sat quietly on one of the swings, looking down at the little rabbit in his hands as a shadow passed over him. A throat was clear and he looked up slowly, eyes wide at the sight before him. 

Tall, with long dark hair and a hooked nose. Near black eyes and a black robe. Harry couldn't help but think how he looked like a bat and he managed to not laugh at the idea. 

"Well than, Harry Potter. Or I suppose it'd he Harry Snape now, no?" The man smirked, teasing, but he didn't sound bad and so Harry didn't move to run. Than a head of blood appeared from around the dark man's robes "Harry! Come on! We've got to g9 to Gringotts" 

Harry blinked a little confused, head tilted. He filled relaxed seeing Draco and jumped up with a smile, he wore the robe they gave him last year and Draco beamed at the sight. 

Severus chuckled lowly "Gringotts, yes. The wizarding bank, Harry. Where we shall finalize my adoption of you"

Harry gasped and looked up at Snape in amazement, tears filming over his eyes as he gaped up at the tall man. "You want me?" He squeaked out, throat tight as his breath hitched. 

Severus knelt down and carefully set his hands on Harry's shoulders, that hair would have to he fixed but those eyes. Just like Lilly. He took a deep breath and gave a firm nod to the small child. Far too small really, Severus knew what that was like. 

"Yes Harry, I really do"

Severus watched as Draco yanked Harry along, joining Pansy and Narcissa, the two girls smiling and cooing in greeting at Harry who blushed under the attention.  
Using a port key they arrived outside of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry dry heaving from dizziness. Severus sighed and nodded solemnly, petting the child's back "You'll get used to it"

As they walked to the bank, Harry putting off marveling at all around him in favor of listening, they talked. 

Severus explained that he once knew Harry's parents. That Dumbledore had no right putting a magic child with magic hating muggles. Harry clung to his robe, he liked Severus. The man hated Petunia and Vernon too! And he was warm, big and strong, Harry liked that. Severus was kind. 

He gasped as they entered the bank, the odd creatures running the place made him duck beneath the first layer of Severus robe. Snape smirked softly, amused, and rested a hand on the boys head. Adorable. 

"These are the goblins, little one. They run the currency of the wizarding world. Manners are key, they must be respected" Narcissa whispered quietly, Harry nodding firmly as he bowed with the group to the Goblin manager they were introduced too. 

Lucius and Leanna had work, unfortunately, and could not be there for such a wonderful occasion. 

They were led into a back room, the Prince account manager and Potter manager both stood together as they greeted the guests. Ushered into seats, Harry gazed around with awe at the beautiful office room. He looked over at the Goblins finally and nodded his head, "hello" He mumbled softly, curling his knees up close to his chest. 

The adults talked quietly for a bit, Harry being distracted by Pansy and Draco who showed him some cool little sparks they could make with their hands. 

Finally Harry was dragged back into the meeting. 

"Lilly Potter did list Severus Snape as a godfather. It was her choice but due to the speculation of his side in the war Dumbledore refused to let it pass" Griphook growled out annoyed, as he shuffled through a will. 

"You were meant to receive this, as well. Now that the Guardian ship papers were signs over to you, a magical, Dumbledore has no rights as magical guardian" Griphook looked smug, eyes dark and smile sharp. Harry flinched a little at the sight but the other didn't seem bothered so he just smiled. 

Severus took the letter, smiling softly at the preserved magic on the envelope, Lilly's magic. He opened it, careful to not rip the paper as he pulled out the letter. Reading it carefully he smiled and tucked it into his robe, ignoring the curious gazed he looked to Narcissa "Later"

Loomworm, the Prince account manager smirked softly "Now than. The papers have been signed but now we must finalize so that Harry James Snape may officially be named as your heir" Severus nodded in understanding and held out his palm over the documents. 

"Blood must be willingly taken. Lady Magic won't allow an unrequited bonding" Narcissa soothed the now worried Harry, gently taking the offered dagger and pricking Harry's finger "You're small, no need for a lot" She assured, petting his hair as she squeezed out three drops. Trying not to focus on how little he had flinched. 

Severus sighed softly as the magic washed over them, forming a parental bond. Harry shivered slightly, hair darkening a few tones but still staying brown. His skin a little paler, cheek bones a little higher. But otherwise not much changed and Severus definitely preferred that, Harry looked like Lilly and him now. Her nose, her eyes. Perfect. 

A certificate was presented and Severus looked at the name line "Harry" He spoke gently, catching the boys attention. He had been busy sucking on his finger to stop the blood so he looked up confused unsure if he'd missed something "Do you want to keep your name? Your middle is, after all, your blood fathers name" Harry hummed softly and pulled away his finger. Shaking his head slowly "I never knew him" He said softly, looking down at his hands "From what you said on the way here. He wasn't a good man" He looked up brief enough to see the Potter manager snort and nod slowly. "A right little arse" The Goblins snarled, laughing at the withering looks the two parents sent him. 

Severus smiled and nodded "Alright than. The name Lilly originally wanted for you" He decided, signing Harry's name and than his. Gold flashing through the ink as Magic accepted it and the certificate disappeared. The original being added to Harry's file and copies into the Prince and Potter. 

:Harrison Lyle Prince-Snape:


	5. Raven dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a better title so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Harry was taken through the front doors of the bank. Clinging tightly to Severus hand and Dracos robe as they passed a group of redheads who sent sneers at his family. "Oh looky here, the snake found another child to turn evil. Why they'd ever let /you/ adopt." A plump red headed woman snarled at Snape, having recognized the papers he was carrying. 

Once they were out in the light he let off a choked sob, hiding his face in Severus robe "Why do they hate us?" Severus looked down sadly, it really was troublesome. So many would hate this poor child. 

"Do not worry yourself Harry" "Harrison" Severus paused and raised a brow "What?" Harry blushed and looked away "I like Harrison. Harry is, childish and" He didn't finish the rest of it. So many awful memories. Severus chuckled and knelt, kissing his head "Good, I rather prefer it too"

Harrison took Severus hand once more and allowed himself to be lead into a shop. It was nice, homey, and the witch owning it smiled at them brightly "Severus! Narcissa, Draco" She greeted spotting Harrison with a gasp "And who might this little beauty be?" She smirked eying the loose, dark brown curls that hung in his eyes. The sharp bones and petite nose. Those eyes too. She gasped and looked to Severus "Is that-?" "Yes, Madam Malkin, it is." The woman smirked and nodded "Congratulations my dear, you deserve a happiness in your life"

She hummed and reached out. Gently brushing his hair aside, Harrison flinched but stayed planted to the ground unsure what he was meant to do. She gasped, jumping up and away "The scar! But-" Narcissa sighed and nodded "Odd, yes? We don't know why but it's gone! The Goblins didn't understand either" The two women exchanged nervous gazes as Severus Instructed Harrison to stand on the raised floor and hold out his arms for measurements "You'll need more clothes, raven" Harry smiled shyly at that name. 

Harrison was beyond confused but stood quietly as he was measured, Severus looming presence and Madam Malkins kind conversation keeping him from fleeing. 

Once his sizes were taken Harrison was given a book too chose from, looking anxiously from it to the others. Pansy sighed dramatically as her and Draco settled on either side and began to point out the things he'd need. Listing them out to Madam Malkin along with a few extra things. He looked anxiously at the growing list and Severus, ears red and chest rising far too fast. Finally Severus cut in "Enough you two, you're overwhelming him" Severus scolded, hands under Harrisons arms he gently picked the frail child up from between them "Let's just get you into a simple robe for now, the rest will be delivered later" He smiled and patted Harrisons head. He got the price from Madam Malkin and Harry was shocked as he pulled out a small empty looking pouch only to come back with golden and bronze coins. Pansy giggled at his face "It's like muggle cards!" Harrison blinked and than smiled, that was so cool! 

He was given a selection of color to choose from, although all of his family were only wearing black robes so he chose that. Severus smiling softly at Harrisons unsure and nervous gaze. He spoke quietly with the witch and Harrison soon found himself in a nicely fitting black shirt and pants, a robe with cooling charms for the hot day, lined with green on the inside of a lovely forest shade. He smiled and hugged Severus "thank you" He mumbled softly, he's never had such good clothing before! 

Severus chuckled and patted his head before taking Harrisons hand and leading him from the robe shop. 

"Harrison" Draco suddenly exclaimed, startling the poor boy who had been distracted. "Yes?" He asked curiously, watching the blonde furrow his brow in deep thought "It's just. Isn't today your birthday?" Harry paused while Severus suddenly froze, a gasp leaving him as Pansy squealed and tackled Harrison "Happy Birthday!" Before her face turned to horror "I DON'T HAVE YOU A GIFT!" Pansy was up in a second, a determined look on her face as she slapped her fist into her palm

"Okay! Uncle Sev, you go take Harry somewhere. Aunty Cissy, let's call for momma and Uncle Luc so we can go and get Harrisons gifts!" Draco was nodding in agreement, matching Pansys determined frown.

The adults laughed, trying to hide it when all it did was make Pansy scowl further "Alright, alright" Narcissa laughed and took the twos hands "They should be done with work anyhow, let us go then" The two cheered pulling her in the direction of somewhere they can floocall for their parents.

Harrison was left, still on the ground where he'd been tackled. Eyes wide and confused "W-wait! I don't need presents!" But it was too late and the three were out of earshot. He sighed and allowed Severus to pull him up, brushing the dirt off his new robes Harrison once more took Severus sleeve. 

Severus smiled and gestured out across the street "I'd nearly forgotten, what with all that's gone on. Where would you like to go? " Harrison frowned and shook his head slowly "It's fine" He mumbled. Severus sighed and shook his head, grabbing Harrison up easily. They'd need to put meat on his bones "Would you like to go to the apothecary with me? I need new ingredients"

Harrison sniffed, confused "Apoth-what?" Severus laughed as he adjusts his hold and carried the youngling with him "Apothecary, raven. For potions, I'm a potions master" Harrison gasped, eyes alight with delight as he tightened his legs around Severus waist and held onto the back of his robe with one hand

"Potions? Those sound fun! Can I do them too?" Severus smiled at his enthusiasm, not even Draco got this excited for potions "Of course Harrison, you've already the perfect hands for it" He smirked taking Harrisons free hand and eyeing the blisters and callouses, a child really shouldn't have them so young but it was a sign of hard work. He kissed Harrisons palm and held him tighter as they entered the shop.

Dark and a little misty, Harrison shivered at the cool temperature and his robe adjusted itself to warm him making the boy gasp in shock "Magic" He mumbled, as if reminding himself. 

"You know, potions is much like cooking. With the dicing and the stirring and watching careful of the flames" Severus hummed as he set Harrison down on his own two feet. He'd picked him up due to the busy street. "I can cook!" Harrison squealed excitedly as he followed Severus through the store. Smiling and not gagging at the many ingredients even as Severus explained their uses and what they did with them. Severus smiled proudly, Draco near threw up at the newt wings but Harrison just beamed in amazement. 

"You'll be my little apprentice"

Once done gathering ingredients and getting an order for Harrisons very own potions set, only the best for Severus son and apprentice. 

He smiled as he picked Harrison back up, the boy amazed as Severus shrunk the purchases and put them in his robe "Amazing" He whispered. Severus chuckled and led the child into the pet store to spend some time "You can play with the dogs if you'd like, but I warn I'm not a fan" Harrison shrugged "I don't like them either" He giggled and bounced off too greet the others. A few owls allowed him to pet them, some felines dancing around his ankles. Most of the creatures seemed to adore him, one young snowy owl. Fresh from her shell and only just growing flight feathers hooted excited and soared from her perch and onto Harrisons shoulder. Harrison gasped and looked amazed at the owlet, reaching up to pet her and taking note of the little grey flecks in her feathers "You're so pretty" He whispered earning him a pleased and smug hoot along with a nip to the finger "Well than, it seems you've found your familiar" Severus laughed and reached over, careful and smiled when the owlet nuzzled his hand and have his sleeve an affectionate nip "She's very sweet, that's good" He smiled and stood up, about to call for the store owner when Harrison suddenly darted away. 

Severus gasped and looked about anxiously until he spotted the boy standing before some tanks at the back wall. At first he feared he was mooning over the frogs only to find he was instead staring at the small selection of snakes. Shuffling over slowly Severus almost screamed when Harrison stuck his hand inside the cage. 

He paused however when instead of attacking, one snake raised his head and licked Harrisons fingers, slithering up onto his arm. Once Harrison turned back around, smiling softly Severus heard it, the snakes soft hiss followed by Harrisons own and Severus found himself collapsing into a wall of jiggly puff cages. 

The owner came running at the distressed noises and began too giggle at the sight "My my Severus, what a sight" The wizard glared at her, standing up and righting his robes even as his hands shook "Hush" He grumbled gesturing to Harrison who was watching with nervous eyes "I believe we're ready than" The witch nodded and turned to go to the front desk. 

Harrison sighed and began to pull off the snake, a hesitant hand on his head stopping him "You can keep it. Just, the poison must be removed" The snake gave an annoyed hiss and Harrison giggled, blushing at something it said and guessing by the nervous look to Severus it had been something nasty "He says he has no venom!" The snake, as if proving a point opened up his mouth to indeed reveal no poisonous gangs. 

Severus sighed and nodded leading Harrison up to the desk "I don't think he heard you, but next time be careful" Harrison muttered to the snake, in English, and Severus chuckled "Harrison, raven, I can not hear him" Harrison froze and looked up confused "Why not?" Severus sighed and shook his head

"Because you are a parselmouth, you can speak to snakes, I and others can not" Harrison began to tear up, "So even here I'm a freak" He warbled and Severus was quick to hug him. 

The snake hissing annoyed and owlet hopping up with an indignant hoot "No, no Harrison you're not. I swear to you. You're different yes, but that's good. " Severus pulled back to meet his eyes and Harrison sniffed and nodded slowly, Severus looks so sincere. 

He hugged Severus again before following him up to the manager to pay. Rubbing at his eyes and giggling as the snake slithered up and licked away some stray tears.


	6. Birthday Gifts and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet!   
> Next chapter is a very large Time skip! Just a warning!!

Harrison blushed as they all settled down into a secluded booth at the back of a little ice cream parlor. Ordering sundaes, Harrison was still a little shocked that these people cared so much. 

He balked at the ice cream, it wasn't even very large but he knew he couldn't eat it all. Hands shaking as he picked up the spoon "for me?" He whispered, awed as he looked up at Severus. Who bit his lip, saddened by the fact Harrison looked like he'd been blessed over a fucking ice cream. Those muggles, stupid Dumbledore

He sighed and smiled kindly "All for you" He said softly kissing his head and taking a bite of his plain vanilla. 

Draco and Pansy where bouncing in their seats but managed to eat with the class of children raised by pure blood, government tied wizarding families. Harris made a bit of a mess and Severus was instantly struck with the realization that not only was he shocked at the size. He's never had any period. He swallowed thickly, brow furrowing at the thought of the large beast Petunia called her son, 

He sighed and used a cleaning spell on Harrisons shirt, the boy tearing up in fear he'd be in trouble. One good thing about potions is they taught Severus a very important lesson. Patience. 

Once everyone had finished the children practically threw their gifts at Harrison. Who was looking more and more overwhelmed. Severus sighed and looked to Narcissa who began to calm the two before they could send Harrison into a panic. 

Eventually they sat quietly, waiting anxiously as Harrison opened the first gift. His owlet, Hedwig as he'd decided after having Severus make a list of possible names, was in her cage quietly watching while Salazar his corn snake slithered about and licked a small bit of melting vanilla from a bowl. 

He was careful with the paper. A wrapped gift, something he'd never been given before so he didn't want to ruin it! 

Narcissa had gifted him a journal which he awed at, fingers brushing over the beautiful leather. Silver letters with his initials in the corner and he began to cry babbling his thanks. Pansy, Draco and Lucius surprisingly, rushed too soothe him. Cooing gentle words and petting his hair gently until he had soothed enough to be given the next one. 

He received a book on magic lessons for children. It included pages showing him how to fold the cute animals Draco likes to make how to make them move. The sparks that Draco and Pansy had shown him before. Along with a bunch of cool little other wandless tricks that a magical child can learn along with a wand section as most from magic families got theirs earlier than school. He almost started to cry again but Pansy quickly gave hers. 

Pansy had given him a set of wizards chess "it's one of my favorite! We can play together. If you want if you don't like I also got this" She brandished a llittle stuffed animal. It was a stuffed cat which mewled and purred as he stroked the soft fur. Pansy smiled softly, unsure. She didn't know what he liked! Harrison smiled and set his hand over hers, beaming happily "Thanks so much Pansy! We can play chess together but you'll have to teach me! And I really love this" He held the cat closer to himself "Never had a stuffed animal before! Not even Dudley's purred!" He beamed excitedly, Pansy blushed and beamed back nodding "Okay!" Severus smiled and pets Harrisons hair, such a sweetheart. 

Lucius gave him a book about the ministry, Gringotts, and wizarding laws and it's history, Narcissa frowning "Lucius, he is eight. The law is the least of his worr-" "Thank you" Harrison butts in, smiling as he held the book close "I want to know more about the wizarding world! This means a lot" Lucius gave a smug grin back to an exasperated Narcissa "Ugh, Severus he may as well have been Lily and yours" She groaned with a roll of her eyes. 

Finally it was Leannas turn and she was grinning excited as she pulled out a thin, long box "best for last!" She chirped ignoring the annoying hissing and hooting of disagreeing familiars. Harrison smiled and hissed politely for them to be nice before he opened the box. Gasping at what was inside. Resting delicately between some tissue paper was a small wooden wand, a plastic handle with the words   
:Training Wand:   
On it. 

He awed at it, holding it carefully and shivering as it locked into his magic and burst out colorful sparks. Draco and Pansy cheering as they whipped out their own. 

Severus simply face palmed with an annoyed groan, sending the smug Leanna a glare through his fingers while the Malfoy Lord and Lady pouted at being upstaged. Trust a Parkinson to do so. 

He was so getting Pansy high on sugar. Teach the vile woman a lesson! 

But for now it was nice to watch Harrison interact. Happy for the first time in his young life. And as Harrison turned to Severus, beaming brightly and waving his wand excitedly in the form Pansy had just taught him. Lumos, a child first spell when given a chance to learn, it always helped when one was still in that stage to fear the dark. Severus couldn't help the fond smile as he clapped politely for the meager light it produced.


	7. Things Would Be Just Fine. Sike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry misses his boyfriend  
> Dumbledore is stupid  
> Severus is still salty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svdhfbf THREE CHAPTERS IN A DAY? TWO BACK TO BACK???  
> DAMN!!!  
> YOUR GUYS SUPPORT ON THIS IS JUST SBDBDHD  
> THANK YOUUUU!!!!!

Harrison sighed tiredly, scowling angrily out the Hogwarts Express window. 

Durmstrang, his beloved school. Harrison had been at the school for two years. Now he was forced onto the stupid train with his cousin Draco and cursing Dumbledores name. 

Draco had been attending Hogwarts and was of course upset for his cousin too, to be suddenly uprooted like that for their third year. "It will be fine Harrison! You're Uncle Sevs son for crying out loud! Like any of them would dare mess with you. Well, maybe some Griffindore" Pansy giggled and nodded in agreement from where she was reading a magazine "Draco he's upset cause he had to leave his boyfriend behind~"

Harrison flustered, tearing his eyes from the window to glare at the two Slytherin "He's not my boyfriend!" Harrison hissed, Salazar hissing as he popped his head out of Harrisons sleeve. Ready to fight whatever made his master angry. 

Draco simply grinned and settled back in his seat, laughing quietly. "Right, right. Future husband" Pansy snickered blocking the book that was promptly thrown at her. 

Harrison had fallen for an older student at Durmstrang. Viktor Krum when Harrison first met him at eleven, had been thirteen and tasked with showing him around. 

At first Harrison didn't care much for the boy, unamused by his Bulgarian mutterings of stupid English. The tall, angry looking teen had quickly changed his tune when Harrison responded in fluent Bulgarian and a sharp stinging hex to a place that should never be stung. 

Viktor was enraptured upon the first day, at first annoyed with having to show around an arrogant English wizard and had spent most of the time switching between harsh and choppy English and muttered insults of his mother tongue. When Harrison had returned with a rather foul one of his own, in perfect Bulgarian, Viktor had been stunned and the stinging hex only made him respect the small boy. Although it definitely hurt, not the best thing to go to the medical wing for.... 

Viktor became even more obsessed when he heard Harrison speaking with his snake, Salazar, a he'd learned its name to be. Parseltongue was somehow, beautiful, so enchanting it dragged in all the boys of Durmstrang who had the pleasure of hearing it. 

But Harrison like him best. 

By the end of first year Viktor was his friend, and Harrison accepted his invitation for vacation in Romania. They spent a lot of that year at a dragon reserve learning about them and learning about each other. Charlie Weasley, the trainer who was teaching them, gave a knowing smirk every time that Viktor met his eyes. 

Severus Snape had not appreciated Viktors attentions. He'd taken the invitation of course, to appease his son. The Krums weren't too bad and Viktor was the pride of Karkaroff, a friend of Snapes and head of Durmstrang. 

But he didn't like the loving eyes and adoring smiles he sent his son. Didn't like the expression he knew far too well as love. 

When Harrison heard that Severus had cornered Viktor and threatened him, the boy had been very upset. He snarled at his father, green eyes flashing in that way that Lily's did "I like him too!" Harrison had exclaimed in his rant, freezing with red cheeks as he looked away embarrassed. Severus still didn't like it. Not one bit, Harrison was his baby, his everything. But when he conceded the beaming smile and hug that he got from Harrison reminded Severus that he'd always be his boy. 

So he looked away when Harrison ran up to Viktor, walking away so as to not pull out his wand when Harrison urged Viktor to bend down. Ignoring what he was sure was a heartfelt confession behind him as he instead fluttered off to the woods to see if he could gather some ingredients. 

Harrison sighed heavily, smiling as he looked down at his bracelet. A lovely snake that wound around his wrist, linked to Viktor so they'd always be together. 

Viktors family believed in staying together. When you found someone you loved you claimed them and only death would do you part. They'd always been good at picking out their soulmates, never had a chosen been wrong. 

Harrison stroked the silver charm gently, fingers tracing the intricate scale pattern as and over the fangs, the snake swallowed it's own tail, fangs on either side of its girth. Symbolizing never ending. He smirked as he felt Viktor through it, knew that Viktor could feel it and reached back. It was like getting a hug without the physical part and it helped him to relax. Planning murder always worked best when one was relaxed. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Dumbledore glared down at some papers he was shuffling. When he went to visit and check in on Harry Potter instead he found only one child and the two muggles minds wiped of any Harry. 

He could not find the child but no wards had gone off warning him he was dead, no death eaters boasting it. So he left it be. Until the letter went out, one of them should have been for Harry so he shuffled through them in hopes of finding his name only to stumble across a Harrison Prince-Snape

"Since when did Severus have a child?"

No Harry, just a Harrison Snape. He growled and sent them out before going after Severus. The man was a skilled Occlumency but he allows Dumbledore into his mind. Must avoid suspicions. He doesn't share it all, just shows an image of young little Harrison. With his mix of James, Severus and Lilly. James mostly hidden under the blood adoption. Dumbledore hummed and pulled back, a grandfatherly grin on his face "Why didn't you tell me boy?" "Apologies headmaster, I thought it best that Harrison get accumulation to a proper and loving home" The potions master had snarled before leaving. Dumbledore fuming quietly as he sucked on a lemon drop. 

He was even more furious when Harrison did not attend Hogwarts "I gave him the choice" Severus had answered, shrugging like it was no big deal. 

It was bad enough that Harrison was no longer Harry. But now he wasn't even in Hogwarts? So many plans falling apart! 

Quarrel still ended up a professor, ended up with the stone now that there was no blind and brave Griffindore to fight him. He made sure not to allow the Basilisk to be set free second year. That would be too much a disaster. 

But finally, after two years of trying and trying Severus finally gave in and requested his son transfer to Hogwarts. 

Maybe things will smooth out, Dumbledore grinned. Fingers steepled, yes. 

Things would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests and ideas are still always welcomed 😘❤
> 
> Literally wrote this and 6 with a dying phone at 9 % in a parking lot eating spicy MC chicken with my parents XD


	8. Slytherins Always Adopt Hufflepuffs, It's A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggleborne OC  
> Harrison is a Slimey little snake  
> Hufflepuff and Slytherin  
> A brief look into some Slytherin structure and how they work  
> Yeet  
> ALSO!!! FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY??? FOR THE SECOND DAY IN A ROW??? AVDSBEKWNS!!

Harrison sighed as he was steered towards the boats with the other first years. Ridiculous, really. And boring! 

He sighed and settled into am empty boat, the pure blood and half blooded children dutifully staying away. 

Harrison smirked, eyes falling shut as he waited for the boats to start moving. His hair had grown over the years. Falling to his chin in pretty, dark chocolate curls. His emerald green eyes framed by long dark lashes and pale skin glittering under the bright moonlight like a vampire his father had so often been compared to. 

There was a nervous squeak and he frowned in annoyance but opened one eye, preparing to send the first year off with a good tongue lashing but paused at the child before him. A young boy was shuffling nervously, with pale orange hair and bright blue eyes. Harry heaved a sigh, a muggleborne definitely, and. Yep, the other boats were full. He nodded and gave a wave of his hand "Now!" He snapped when the boy didn't move. Hand grabbing the bench to keep from falling as the boat shook with the boys clumsy steps. 

Once all the children were settled the boats pushed off, the boy tugging nervously at his robes and Harrison gave him a kick in the knee making him help "Stop that, you have to look presentable for something as important as a sorting" He scolded, scowling at the boy who nodded frantically and began to fix his clothes. 

Harrison heaved a sigh and reached out, muttering in annoyance as he fixed the young students tie and the way his robe hung before smoothing fingers through the choppy hair with a tsk "You'll need a cut. This looks awful" He grumbled pulling out his wand and tapping the childs head with it. The boy flinched but held still as magic tugged at his roots until his hair was nicely trimmed. "Now be quiet, and don't rock the boat" He warned eyeing with distaste a group of first year boys laughing obnoxiously as they rocked their boat. He closed his eyes with an annoyed sigh, smirking a little as the boy squeaked out a "Thank you sir"

Once they got up to the castle, Harrison stood towards the back of the group. Although being older then still stood over the majority. Harrison was still rather short for his age, it was just something that wouldn't change. The Healer said he was in perfect health and there was the chance for a growth spurt, but Harrison would most likely stay small. Lily's father had been rather on the short side as had been some of James distant family. So he almost fit in with them, just a little taller. 

The boy, Harrison tried to ignore him really, shuffled up to his side and pressed against the wall attempting to copy Harrisons form. 

Leaning in what would he a casual way if not for his tense shoulders, half in shadow with arms crossed. Harrison smirked slightly, brows raised in amusement. "what are you doing?" He hissed under his breathe, the boy gulping and standing back up, tugging on his robe again. "Well, you're nice?" Harrison blinked amused and arched a brow higher, prompting him to continue 

"Everyone was kind of mean on the train. And at Diagon. I know the other muggleborne, that's what an older student said we were. We went to the same grade school" He looked over to a gaggle of teens Harrison didn't notice from any wizarding families "They don't like me, and they've already started to gossip with the others" He sniffed and looked down, saddened.

Harrison groaned, what was with him and his father taking in strays?

"Alright than" The boy looked up startled, eyes wide and confused. Harrison bit his lip trying not to compare the look to his own at that age, he'd been shown pictures. "What?" Harrison chuckled and rolled his eyes "Harrison Snape. " He held out his hand and the boy gawked for a moment before taking it with a bright smile. Harrison noted the tooth gap, they could get that fixed later "Thomas! But I like Tommy" Harrison nodded and let his hand go. 

At least he wasn't sticky like that other first year he'd passed on the train 

"Tommy" Harrison repeated before leaning against the wall again. The boy quickly copied him, beaming brightly only to morph it into his best attempt of an annoyed scowl making Harrison smirk. Cute. 

Harrison internally grinned, proud of himself. Every Slytherin always had a little lackey, Draco had Goyle and Crabbe, Pansy ruled the third year girls of Slytherin with Millicent as her head dog. Even some of their older students like Marcus Flint had a lower class or even loyal Hufflepuff. Well, Marcus kept a nice Ravenclaw around, the only way he kept up his grades. Couldn't risk having a dark spot on the Slytherin name, not one of them has ever failed due to the hierarchy system. You always had a tutor. 

Finally McGonagall gave her speech, sending a brief smirk over to Harrison and he was reminded why Severus liked her so. 

Entering the ball he kept his head high and gathered at the back of the group of students. Zoning out as the names were called, only listening for his or Thomas. 

"Jacobson, Thomas" 

He hummed focusing in once more as the nervous boy rushed up to the stool and allowed for the hat to be put over his head. There was a moment of silence, barely anything compared to the other first years when the hat finally cried "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Harrison noticed the snickering from some of the newly sorted, Griffindore of course. Little arseholes. He gave one of the laughing Muggleborne a sharp elbow to his ribs and when the boy went to go after him a sharp look from the corner of his eye had the firstie shuffling away to a safer distance. Silent now. 

Thomas was nervous as he walked down the steps, meeting Harrisons gaze and receiving a reassuring smile the boy beamed and skipped off to the black and yellow table. Getting greetings from his fellow Hufflepuff. 

Harrison went back to not paying attention until all the first year had been sorted and Minerva cleared her throat 

"It would appear. That this year we have a transfer!" She made a gesture and Harrison began to ascend the steps. "Prince-Snape Harrison" 

There were some mutterings, eyes flicking from him to Severus by anxious students who hadn't known Snape had a child. 

Harrison shared a subtle smirk with McGonagall and sat upon the stool. The hat barely rested before crying gleefully, Harrison ignoring the feel of Dumbledores pissed off magic as his house burst into deafening cheers, 

"SLYTHERIN!"


	9. Every Snake Loves Harrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we address somkre more hierarch standings  
> and also Marcus kink and crush 😂😂😂  
> Don't worry IronMaiden, your poly is coming up soon enough!!! 
> 
> Ngl can't remember what year Marcus us, so, he's the twins, 2 years above Harrison lol

By the end of their first week Harrison had already been established into the hierarchy. Not only was he the head of house son, he'd quickly proven himself to the rest of the house. 

There were some parts of Slytherin that the others would never understand, it was an intricately interwoven system. 

Draco, was a pure blood who's family was well known and highly respected in the wizarding community. He was shot up from the third years into the sixth years numbers and given a little second year to follow him around. Not that he needed anymore little helpers, but at least this kid wasn't as dumb as his usual company. When he became the teams seeker he was placed up with the seventh years due to his other duties. Granted not all seventh years stayed at the top. 

Pansy was pulled up through associations, a marriage contract to Draco and her pretty face along with mothers place in the ministry had her a rung under Draco. If only they'd recognize her brain and not her chest, the girl could have been a raven. 

Marcus Flint was a large and intimidating fifth year who rested towards the top of the hierarchy, he was large, bulky, and head of their Quidditch team. Dumb though, sadly, but that's what the Ravenclaw were for! 

As for Harrison, he rested at the top. 

It was common knowledge among the pure blood circles that Harrison was once Harry Potter, that he did not have that lightening bolt scar and that for eight years he did not live a happy life. It was also well known that Harrison was raised and adopted by Severus Snape, that he was a Parselmouth, and the heir of Slytherin through combat. At least, it was well known with the pure bloods not blindly following Dumbledore. 

Harrison rested at the very top of the pyramid, he was an average wizard but he was very smart. One didn't need overly powerful magic when they knew how to use it correctly. It helped too, that he was currently in contract to marry Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian student was well known as powerful, large, and protective. His family a very important one as well. 

Marcus Flint was not all that excited to find Harrison was already in contract, the boy was beautiful and had amazing social ties. Not that Marcus would only like him for those things. He was also smart and a cute little trickster, Marcus couldn't help but want. 

The problem was that Harrison was to marry. And not just anyone, a powerful, high level wizarding family heir. Viktor was handsome in a rugged way, with a strong jaw and broad shoulders. Marcus had those too only he wasn't. He may be stupid, another issue, but he'd been compared to a troll plenty enough times to understand. It was after all "A face only a mother could love"

He didn't know where it started really. 

It could have been when Harrison sat patiently to help him study charms, not once huffing in annoyance like his usual Claw tutor. Just smiling when he got something correct or gently nudging him in the right direction. That was another thing, Harrison was kind to those who were kind back. Not a little evil arse like some of the other Slytherin. 

Maybe it was watching him with that little Hufflepuff boy, Tommy. The way that he would ruffle his sandy red hair, or teach him fun spells. Harrison was wonderful, patient and sweet. 

But Marcus was sure that the day it really happened. Was the day of the Basilisk. 

»»——⍟——««

Now that Dumbledore had Harrison in the school he sent out the journal to a little Ginny Weasley. 

She released the Basilisk as was her duty and soon students turned up petrified. Dumbledore was worried, acting grave before his students. Hogwarts may shut down. But deep inside, he grinned. 

Harrison sighed as he walked down the hallway, humming to himself, Tommy at his heels happily copying his tune. Than he heard it. The deep rumbling hiss that only he can understand "Hush" He whispered, hand on Tommy's hair halting the boy. Tommy looked up confused but stayed quiet, blinking sweet blue eyes up at his protector. "Go back to the dungeons, I'll meet you there" Tommy looked ready to argue but a sharp green look and harsh nudge had him moving "Please hurry! " The boy called before rushing for the stairs. He always hated going to the dungeons alone. 

Harrison walked closer to the wall, Salazar peaking from his collar and hissing at the wall. 

¶Must Feed¶

Harrison shivered at the words, brow furrowed in confusion as he followed the beast. 

He'd been doing research, had an idea of what this was. 

It began to move closer, angry whispering hisses growing louder

¶Prey, close, feed¶

Harrison growled and picked up speed, running through the halls. Empty at this time of day. Either in classes, Commons or the pitch. Rarely did someone just hang around the halls, the ghosts got annoying. 

Harrison rounded the corner as he heard the shifting within the walls, creaking of pipes and hard skin against metal and Harrison cursed again. He spotted the bathroom and rushed inside, just as he spotted a thick hide of scales. 

Marcus Flint who had been washing his hands turned around to see who had burst in so frantically only to be met by a small body. A knee into his solar plexus sent him reeling, unable to fight back as he fell flat on his back and wheezed. Harrison hurriedly covered the older Slytherins eyes, felt the teens muscles tense as he prepares to fight who ever is on him. He began to hiss. 

¶Stay down¶ 

was directed at Marcus, granted the other couldn't understand him he fell limp. Only one could speak like that, Harrison? "Snape what the bloody he-"

¶Back off¶ 

The basilisk snarled, baring her fangs and raising up, Harrison kept his eyes shut 

¶Back to your nest, now! ¶

The basilisk snarled and began to slip back through her opening

¶Master¶ 

She purred, pleased to see a speaker, to hear a speaker. 

¶There is a girl¶

Harrison groaned, of course there was. He didn't a quick catalog of students he's seen through the day and realized that Ronald Weasley had been anxious that day. That he'd never spotted the long ginger hair of Ginerva. The girl never approached with another attempt of luring him. He sighed, oh how dearly he wished. No. No he can't

¶Bring her up. Go¶

The snake gave another annoyed hiss but did as she was ordered. 

Once she was turned away Harrison released Marcus and stood, the older grunting as a knee met his ribs but sat up. He gasped at the sight of a scaled tail disappearing down the sink and opened his mouth wider to scream. 

Harrison quickly put a stop to that, crouching down and meeting dark eyes. His emerald eyes glinted darkly, one hand firmly over Marcus mouth until the other calmed. Marcus cheeks turning red "It's called a Basilisk. A large snake with a deadly stare. Now close your eyes again" Marcus was quick to comply, eyes squeezing shut as the sound of scales scratched against stone once more and the creature returned. 

Harrison once against avoided it's eyes, keeping his gaze firm on her scales as as a red head was carefully deposited from her mouth along with a journal oozing ink with a large hole 

¶Smelt wrong¶ 

Harrison snorted and shrugged 

¶Nest, go. I will bring you food later¶ 

The Basilisk crowed in joy and dived back into her tunnels. The floor returning to normal like nothing had happened. 

Harrison sighed and stood from Marcus, the teen opening his eyes. Cheeks even darker red, he really liked Harrisons parseltongue. "Here" Harrison smirked picking up the small girl with a quick spell and dropping her near Marcus "Get her to the hospital wing. And take care of yourself. The last thing you need is to bring in a knocker out second year like, that" Harrison was smirking, sly and cocky as he raised a brow and gave a pointed look at Marcus lap before he turned on his heel and left, destroyed journal tucked safely into his robe.


	10. Protective Fiancees and Embarrassed Hufflepuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your poly is quickly approaching IronMaiden!   
> Thinking to just time skip to fourth year in the next chapter???   
> Idk  
> Lol. Viktor is insecure, Marcus is embarrassed, Harrison can't stop laughing  
> Another OC lol

Harrison sighed as he wrapped up the journal and sent Hedwig off to find uncle Lucius. 

He grumbled and walked down from the astronomy tower, intent to find a nice and quiet spot to call Viktor. 

He searched for a moment before scaring some kids away from the black lake, settling down with a pleased hum. Harrison had sent off for Tommy so the kid should be there soon, for now though. 

He brought his right hand up, smiling at the lovely snake around his wrist and whispered softly

¶Viktor¶

The eyes seemed to glow, the small emerald gems glimmering as it blinked up at him before releasing its tail and falling from his arm. It reformed immediately and for a moment there was nothing, before the center began to shimmer and gleam oddly. Before finally a picture of Viktors grinning face appeared. Beaming through his own little snake. 

Harrison relaxed at the sight of him and held the magic device close "Hello my love~" He purred, adding just a light undertone of a hiss that cause Viktor to shudder " 'arisson!" He cried happily shoving at someone nearby who was attempting to get into shot. Harrison laughed "Hello to you to Ivana" A girl popped up over Viktors shoulder smiling brightly, she was Viktors best friend and one of the female Durmstrang students "Harrison!" She cried excitedly, clambering over Viktor like a squirrel as the man tried desperately to get her off "Damn you 'ittle ferret!" He snarled, glowing at the brunette who simply beamed back before focusing on Harrison. 

She was tall but still shorter than Viktor, with a very slim and small body and was an excellent climber and thief. Her Patronus and Animagus form were both of ferrets and he snickers a little thinking of how that's what some of the Gryffindor had taken to calling Draco. If only they knew Ivana. 

"Are things alright!? We've heard the news! About the students. Are you coming back? " 

Harrison chuckled softly and shook his head, eyes lowered in saddness "Sorry Ivana, I'm not coming back. But everything is fine now, I got rid of the Basilisk. For now. Have to feed her later" Ivana squeaked eyes wide and looked to Viktor who looked ready to break something. She have a smile and an encouraging thumbs up before transforming into her Animagus and making a run for it. 

Harrison turned his full attention on Viktor, the Bulgarians eye twitched as he seethed for a moment before speaking. Slow and gentle, he'd never be angry or harsh to Harrison "What happened?" He growled and Harrison smiled lovingly as he told the story from the very beginning of the first petrified student. 

By the time he was done Tommy had appeared, blinking wide and worried eyes at Harrison's story after giving a happy wave of greeting to Viktor and getting a smile back. Viktor liked Tommy, he was too small and innocent to attempt and steal Harrison, plus Harrison liked him. Made his Harrison happy so Viktor made sure to keep nice with the Hufflepuff when the boy was around. 

Once done Harrison waited, watching as Viktor closed his eyes and counted slowly

"I, vill kill tha' stupid 'eadmaster 'arrison" He growled earning a giggle from Harrison "No need, I'll do it my damn self. He could have seriously hurt someone!" The two both sent Tommy a quick glance, the boy had become distracted with a butterfly. Heaving a sigh Harrison turned back to Viktor "So, how 'ave the suitors veen?" Harrison laughed and rolled his eyes "Most of them backed off when they realized that I was betrothed with the Viktor Krum of Bulgaria. Although" He trailed off watching as worry filled Viktors face, if any so much as laid hands on his little snake! Harrison giggled at the obvious anger and murder in Viktors eyes "It's just, well. There's an older Slytherin who definitely has a thing for me" Viktor growled at this making Harrison laugh "I actually think you'd like him! He punched this Gryffindor for trying to touch my ass" Viktor hummed and settled back a little at that, nodding pleased, although there was still worry evident in his features. Who would have thought Viktor to be insecure? "that is good. Just-" 

¶You are my love¶

Viktor fell silent, brow creased as he tried to figure it out but obviously could not. Harrison giggled "Viktor, you are my love. You know that" The large teen nodded, looking down shyly. It really didn't fit the strong man a sweet blush on his features, but Harrison thought it adorable. "I think you'll like him! Your family has been known for multiple marriages-" Viktor began to sputter, it was the truth but he'd never think that Harrison would- "I've got to go, love. I'll talk to you later!" 

¶off¶

Before Viktor could speak the image cut off and the snake opened its mouth once more. it slithered hurriedly onto Harrisons wrist, an odd feeling but an amazing spell, and curled once more around his arm. The clink of fangs against metal letting him know it was secure once more. 

He smiled over at a confused looking Tommy "Harry" He mumbled softly, looking up at Harrison. No one but Tommy could call him Harry, it made the younger happy to have a special nickname all his own. "Are you and Marcus" He made a vague motion with his hands, brow pinched and Harrison burst into laughter startling the ginger "No! No no, Tommy, don't worry. I'm not cheating on Viktor" Tommy heaved a relieved sigh and let himself be tugged into Harrisons side 

"I'm just making him jealous is all. But hey, if he's open to it? Have you /seen/ Marcus hands?" Tommy squeaked and hid his face in Harrisons robes making the older Slytherin cackle in amusement. 

Once Tommy was done being embarrassed the two headed back to the castle talking quietly until they reached the Hufflepuff dorms. Harrison dropped him off with a kiss on the head and a wave before heading towards the castles doors once more. He smirked as he spotted Marcus, the hulking Slytherin fifth year snarling down at some younger of their house. "Flint!" He snapped catching their attention "What they did, just hex them and let's go. Need you help" Marcus huffed but did just that sending them running off with a boils hex each before following Harrison towards the doors "Why do you need me?" He grumbled, brow furrowed, he was still embara from the bathroom earlier that day. Harrison smirked as he watched Marcus embarrassed flush pale in realization as he made a beeline straight for the forbidden forest

"Protection"


	11. One Can Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk. Sorry, kinda choppy

Harrison smirked as he and Marcus slipped back into the castle and up to the bathroom. With Marcus help he'd been able to collect many fat looking spiders, he knew well they weren't adults and Marcus was just pleased to fight them. 

He stopped at the area where the snake had come from. A back stall in the boys lavatory and he thought for a moment of Moaning Myrtle and her bathroom, he chuckled and shrugged hissing quietly. 

¶Hello? ¶

There was some noise and shifting and the toilet shifted away and then the floor revealing a tunnel. A large head popped up, looking to the side to avoid harming them 

¶Master!¶

The Basilisk cheered excitedly turning and leaving back through the pipe. Harrison hummed and looked down the dark hole. Marcus came up beside him "How do we get down?" He asked, confused, and Harrison just beamed "One way to find out!" Before Marcus could ask a quick tripping jinx had him toppling down the pipe, screaming as he went. Harrison waited for a moment and smiled at the echoing thud and groan of pain "Bullocks"

Harrison giggled and sat on the edge, throwing his feet into the abyss he looked down into the never ending darkness "Catch me Marcus!" Before he pushed off squealing in fear and excitement as he slid down the pipe. This was like at a muggle park! How fun! 

He laughed has he flew off the end, slamming into a hard chest. Muscular arms wrapped around him as Marcus toppled from the force, Harrison saved from the fall by landing on his chest. Beaming the third year jumped up and dusted off his robes "Next time we'll have to pack proper clothing! Up now, let's go"

Marcus groaned in pain but stood up and followed after the shorter. Focusing on the way Harrisons curls swayed and not the rats that squeaksd around them or the heavy breathing of a deadly beast. 

Once they entered the main chamber Harrison took a moment to awe at the intricate structure "This is very beautiful" The basilisk seemed to rumble happily at the praise. 

Once she had been fed the delicious, petrified spiders her name was revealed

¶Old master called me Morgana¶

And Harrison happily chatted with her. Marcus stood away from them, eyes shut tightly and enjoying Harrisons soft hissing and the deep rumbling one that came after. 

Eventually they had to part, Morgana showing them an exit that dropped them off right outside the Slytherin common room. 

Harrison was smiling happily and patted Marcus on the arm "I'll see you next week than, meet me at the entrance to the forest" Before disappearing through the portrait, Marcus stunned and face pale at the thought of doing it all again.

Viktor was definitely pleased that if Harrison had to do it he had someone as strong as Flint there to protect him, although the magical pulse that he sent through the bracelet was enough to make Harrison giggle. Such jealousy. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Third year came and went and Harrison had grown closer with Marcus. The Weasley twins had taken a liking to Harrison, the sly boy so alike his father Severus but oh so different. And able to tell them apart! They made sure not to prank him and actually paid more attention to Snapes lectures. Which in itself was something of a prank, the man's face when they got questions right was amazing! 

Tommy still followed him like a lost duckling, happily doing what was asked in exchange of friendship and protection. He had a lot of fun spying on the Gryffindor, everyone trusted a Hufflepuff! 

Returning home Harrison threw himself at the awaiting Viktor, grinning as his face was peppered with kisses "I have missed you" Viktor groaned nuzzling Harrison with a pleased rumble to have his beloved back. 

Tommy, who had been overjoyed to receive the invitation to spend summer with the Snapes, had hidden fearfully behind Severus at the sight of Viktor. Having only seen pictured and through the snake bracelet. But Viktor crouched down and offered his hand "You must be Tommy, yes?" The ginger had climbed the large Bulgarian like a little monkey happy to find another friend. Viktor had been shocked but smiled fondly and hugged him tight but careful, reminded of Ivana in the way the child avoided his hands until he had gotten where he wasted to be. So sneaky. 

The summer was fun, not very eventful but fun none the less. 

Harrison spent a lot of time with Viktor, dates or just reading together quietly. Tommy would tag along or busy himself with Pansys little brother, Isaac would be joining Hogwarts next year and was shaping up to be quite the Ravenclaw. 

Alas summer must end and Harrison had to part ways with his Viktor. The older promising their time apart will be short and kissed Harrisons head before making his way for the floo. Severus humming pleased to have Krum gone. He was still not very happy with Harrison dating. 

Marcus met them on the platform, bowing his head respectfully to his head of house and desperately trying to ignore the judging death stare as he greeted Harrison in a hug. It dimmed greatly when he hugged Tommy too and even received a kiss on the cheek from Pansy making him sigh in relief and send her a thankful smile. 

Harrison smirked and kissed his dad goodbye before climbing onto the train and searching out an empty compartment. Perhaps this year would be a nice and calm one? 

What a wish. But one can dream


	12. Snakes Like Dragons, Dragons Like Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, just some fun little stuff. Insecurities  
> Acceptances  
> Pansy is a match maker and Tommy is an unofficial little brother  
> Maybe not for long~~~  
> Enjoy!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also does anyone have any ideas for a fic or ideas for this one or my other ones????   
> I can't get rid of the vague but lovely idea of a character being treated like a king, brushed, admired, fed grapes by the hand of an adoring servant but that is more cause I recently watched a scene with this can't remember where or what it was but I did and now I want it dammit lmao.   
> Also I've got a list of different kinks and shit I wanna use in future chapters and fics, might just make a book of smut, who knows lmao I'm bad at smut so it's more like scene flashes???   
> So if anyone wants to hear them, or has their own list and then ideas of which fic to put them in or character pairing and I'll put it in a new one. Feel free to comment I guess!   
> And fluff!!! Lists of fluff scenario and pairings please!!!!!   
> Maybe angst as well???? Yes!

Harrison smiled down at Tommy. The little ginger chattering on excitedly, showing off some tricks he learned over summer thanks to Viktor. The Slytherins nearby clapping politely and praising his work at Harrisons cold stare. 

As usual there weren't many new Slytherin first years but the few that were sorted there either already knew what needed to be known due to older siblings or would learn soon enough. Pansys little brother watched Tommy in awe, eyes sparkling brightly at the second years show. Harrison smirked knowingly, adorable, really. Pansy shared the same thought sending her brother a devious grin, she was totally going to set up their little brothers! 

The Great Hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up and began a stupid speech about magic and Goblets. A large goblet appeared infront of the teachers table. 

There was a show of the age line, stupid warnings about how dangerous but great it was and then in came the other schools. Dancing through the room and acting fancy. Harrison scowled at the Beauxbaton girls, their air kisses and girly sighs. Ridiculous. He snorted as Draco sat up straighter and started to posture, chest puffed out and fingers fixing his hair. The half veela fighting his snarl at the others. Full veela were rare nowadays, and thankfully there were no full veela at the school, just partials and one other half. Who Draco sneered at as Pansy cooed and assured him they were just visiting. 

Once the Durmstrang came in Harrison perked up excitedly. Tommy nearly jumping from his seat at the sight of Viktor who sent them a charming smile but did not break formation. The large Bulgarians were directed to sit at the Slytherin table and the French allowed placement at the Ravenclaw table. The Gryffindor were already looking ready to make a bad impression and Harrison nearly shot a spell at that annoying Weasley boy. The twins, Fred and George sent knowing grins and winks waving a discreet little vial which was concerningly empty. 

Harrison was dragged away from his silent questioning by a large body settling next to him. Looking up he was met with Viktors loving smile "Vik" He greeted happily, leaning up and accepting the kiss Viktor had leant down to give. "This is what you meant when you said we'd see each other soon?" Harrison rolled his eyes, unamused, giving Viktor a little slap on the arm "Rude! Could have just told me!" Judging by Tommy and Dracos laughing he was the only one left out of the loop "Arses! The lot of you!" He hissed but snuggled into Viktors side with a pleasant smile. This is where he belonged. 

Pansy cleared her throat and Harrison peaked open an eye, he had opted for relaxing under Viktors arm. Gentle fingers stroking his arm as Viktor more than happily pressed a fork of Harrison's favourites to his lips. Sighing he patted the edge of his lips with a cloth, waving away the food, Viktor hummed and set it down sending a dangerous glare at the judging eyes of those nearby causing them to turn quickly. "What is it Pansy?" 

The girl didn't respond, just smirked and carefully tilted her head to the side where a blushing Marcus sat. The large Slytherin was in his sixth year and only reached Viktors jaw. He was currently alternating between his plate and Viktor. This was his competition? 

Well, then again, wasn't a competition was it? 

Harrison was in love and had a marriage contract. Those nights in the woods hunting down prey for Morgana, the sweet whispers of what he'd learned to recognize as his name in Parseltongue as Harrison called out quietly to make sure he was still there. That trust to protect him in the danger of the Forbidden Forest. That trust to be the only one other than Tommy taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Those study sessions, soft curls against his cheek as Harrison leaned into his side and corrected his spelling. The rare true smiles that Marcus himself could bring out, that so few others could. But Pansy could do that too, she could make Marcus laugh, have him snuggled into her side and had learned to recognize her name in the language of snakes, but Harrison most certainly felt nothing but friendship for her. 

"That Is Marcus Flint" 

The words had Marcus jolting, sitting up straight and confused he faced Harrison who was pointing over. Viktor hummed and leaned further into Harrison, chin laying on the small fourth years head as he quirked a brow and took in Marcus. 

"I see" His voice was deep, accented and growly. It sent a shiver down Marcus back and those smoldering eyes reminded him of the dragons he'd met once when he was little, the sharp fangs peaking past lips made him take a deep breath. Of course. A Drakonus curse. Something that is passed through generations from an ancestors disrespect to one of the crowned dragons. 

The chasm between him and any chance of those cheek kisses meaning anything more than close friendship widened further, Harrison would never even think of it. Not with a Drakonus as his future husband. Protective, deadly, and able to speak the reptilian language. 

Not close enough in Parseltongue to understand or speak it, but just close enough that it would attract a Parselmouth speaker, snakes always did gather around the dragons. One could never learn Parseltongue unless they were a Naga or speaker themselves, one could learn to recognize their name as one could for any language, but that was all they would ever learn. But a Parseltongue could translate Reptilian, and based on the deep rumble that Viktor released that caused Harrison to giggle something in Parseltongue before giving him a kiss, Harrison definitely loved it. 

He gave a smile in greeting, one that did not meet his eyes before bowing his head respectfully. Not only did Viktors family hold status, he was also the fiancee to the Slytherin prince. Respect must be shown. 

Once attention was off of him Marcus returned to his food, sad eyes as he poked his mashed potatoes and didn't catch Viktors pleased grumble 

¥Acceptable¥

Harrison smirked and nuzzled the Drakonus under his chin. Even if Viktor did not understand him he could understand Viktor and so he pressed a kiss to the Bulgarians cheeks and attempted his best snarling response. More of a raspy hiss compared to his usual gentle tune

¥Glad you approve~¥


	13. Into the Woods We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It short. I'm sorry

It was the beginning of the week and so it was expected that Marcus and Harrison would go hunting for Morgana. Only Harrison didn't need his help at the time, did he? 

Marcus waited patiently at their usual meeting spot, twiddling with his wand and leaning back against the tree trunk. The noise of leaves and branches cracking had him sitting up, grin splitting his face in excitement. He'd finally have Harrison's attention back, no Viktor snarling in warning and glaring holes into Marcus's robes. Only there was a second set of footsteps, heavier and Marcus deflated against the tree and shrunk back into the shadows. Perhaps next time then. 

He watched as the two passed, Viktor smirking as he spoke something in Bulgarian, Harrison tucked under his arm and responding smoothly. He paused suddenly, tugging Viktor to a stop and looked over his shoulder. Amusement and confusion on his face "Marcus? Aren't you coming?" 

Flint blinked in shock and stood up, trying not to move too fast and show his excitement as he strode forward, head high and smirking he met Viktors eyes briefly. Ha! Viktor simply smiled back and Marcus quickly turned back to Harrison. "Hippogriff today?" Harrison giggled and shook his head "Vampires have been intruding on the territory. You can handle it, yeah?" Marcus smirked and gripped his wand tighter "Of course" Harrison smiled and threaded his fingers into Marcus free hand, like he always did when they went into the woods together. A wary glance was cast to Krum, but the large Bulgarian appeared to not notice and simply wrapped his arm around Harrison's shoulder and led them into the woods. Harrison giggled catching Marcus attention, and sent the senior Slytherin a wink.


	14. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I was asked for Draco and Tommy bonding!  
> So  
> The next two chapters will be Draco, Pansy and the two boys bonding!  
> Marcus is integrated further into the relationship!  
> Ivana def likes Blaise lol. Also Viktor is 5'10, and she's just shorter  
> So like. 5'8 1/2, and she's basically a noodle with legs lmao. Very flexible too, with small eyes and nose and a goofy grin  
> I'll do more detail in the next chapter, but yeah. Earlier I compared her too a ferret with the way she climbs and steals, keep on mind! She's got very long limbs and is basically a human pretzel

Draco stared down his nose at Tommy. A heavy sigh leaving the blondes lip as he glared up at Harrison "Why?" Harrison giggled, leaning into Viktor's side. "Because! I haven't had a proper date with Vik in toooooo long" He whined, dragging out his words. Viktor laughed, deep and rumbling "Little Snake, he obviously wishes not to babysit the young one" Harrison pouted and rose a brow "Then where do you expect we leave him?" He snapped, sending a pointed look at the seemingly distracted second year. "With Ivana?" He offered, smirking at his decision but paused at Harrison's scandalized look "Oh hell no mister! I swear the date is off if you think of leaving him with Ivana! No Offense" He rushed to add, smiling over at the Bulgarian girl. Ivana shrugged, her slender body falling back across the couch "Eh, none taken! I'm irresponsible" Harrison sighed and looked back too Viktor. The two begining too argue in Draconian. 

Pansy didn't understand really why they needed to leave Tommy with a babysitter, looking curiously around for explanation but getting shrugs. Finally Blaise spoke up, not looking from his book. "Tommy can't he trusted alone. Not only would he probably have a panic attack, he attracts dangers." Pansy gasped suddenly, remembering the many times she'd been helping search for him after he had been left with an incompetent Slytherin. Finding him fallen down stairs or in the middle of an attack. The snarling hisses of the two boys grew louder and Tommy whimpered softly in fear, he didn't do well with arguments. Harrison fell silent immediately, turning quick and rushing to the boys side "Sorry Tommy! Nothing is wrong, no ones angry" He cooed, stroking the boys ginger hair. Viktor smirked, purring proudly. Harrison would be such a good mother. 

Draco sighed finally, rubbing his temples annoyed and Pansy smirked. "We'll do it! You two enjoy your date! " Pansy chirped, standing and taking Tommy from Harrison's arms. Draco picking up Pansys brother Noah, the eleven year old blinking in confusion and dropping the chess piece he'd been carving, with a smuggled knife courtesy of Ivana. Tommy and Noah both flushed in embarrassment, Noah naturally on the small side. He'd been born premature and just never got very big, while Tommy was small and light from the effects of his home life. 

Harrison chirped happily, a sweet little hissing noise of joy as he kissed Pansys cheeks and then threw himself into Viktor's arms. Peppering his face with kisses and winking at a sulking Marcus over his shoulders "You two are saints! " Harrison squealed landing back on the ground but not leaving Viktor's arms "If you take them to the pitch, remember to watch Tommy. He's really uncoordinated on a broom" Harrison giggled, linking arms with Viktor and beckoning Marcus over "C'mon! If we leave together dad is going to think we're up to no good! He's already threatened Viktor's balls three times since he got here! So you'll be the eyewitness that we did not rent a room at the leaky cauldron" Harrison joked winking and grabbing Marcus hand "Let's go! " He cheered pulling the two larger males with him out the portal hole. The common room had mostly cleared at this point. So Pansy and Draco shared a look, from their charges to each other and them to Blaise and Ivana for help. The two just shrugged, the lanky female shifting to curl herself over the boys shoulders in a way that would be painful to any normal person. Blaise looked at them pointedly, a smirk on his face "Good luck~" Before standing and making his leave, Ivana on his trail cackling


	15. Hmmmmm A/N 10/24/20

Oop-  
So  
Like  
Apparently. Jens crying rn  
Apparently dad came home fucked up last night. And then he got fucked up again this morning, waking her up, and uh. Yeah. She screamed him out the door. And uhhhh. Looks like, I may be moving with Jen into an apartment. Cause we can't keep this house. And if I go with dad then I'm. Gonna dela with his, yelling, his conspiracy, his ridiculous attitude, school district change, and the possibility he ends up in a crack house.  
But. If I live with Jen? Her bitching, her attitude, her idea that threatening me with a throat chop or punch when I'm annoying is funny cause she's not actually gonna do it. Her SON.  
I just. Idk. Neither are a good option. Both are gonna lead me to depression and possible suicidal thoughts again.  
They're bad together, bad apart. But I have too choose one and I guess I'll go with Jen. Long as we stay in the district . I like my teachers, my school. I've got good grades. I don't want too he uprooted. 

I actually doubt they'll break up. They always threaten it but Jem is really reaching her limit. So. Uh, yeah!  
I'll update you guys on it if you want. But I don't know anymore. I'm under a lot of stress with this, especially if we move. So, we'll see. Sorry, no updates. . Again.

Also I please beg of you too go and support my other works cause I need those happy chemicals lmao

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033817/chapters/65998363 

This is an original work. Kinds angsty

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328941/chapters/61411762

This is Harry Potter, good dark side bad light side. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing with good Ginny, Harry is actually Orion and is Voldemort and Bellas kid, soulmates, poly him and Cedric and Marcus, Cedric ends up Gryffindor cause it suits later plot.   
Uhhhhhh... Slytherin twins! A little bit of homophobia from Ron lol. Idk. Enjoy? Please? 

Both fics....


	16. Honorary Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS SUCKS BUT I HAD TO UPDATE CAUSE THERE WERE A LOT OF NICE PEOPLE WAITING ON IT!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!   
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PATIENCE!  
> 12/4/20

Pansy straddled her broom, watching with a proud smirk as Noah flew circles around Draco. 

Pansy couldn't help but think this perfect practice! They were to be married after graduation, they would end up having children. After all, they needed heirs. So this was the perfect opportunity to see how Draco would interact with children. 

Draco had always been good with her brother, but. He'd never had any interaction with Tommy, at least none that wasn't supervised.

Tommy was on the grass, picking at the blades in silence. He couldn't fly, he'd get sick or fall off. Or both. 

She hummed and flew over to Draco, the seeker slowing down to smile st her as they hovered "Yes dear?" He grinned, teasing, Pansy rolled her eyes "Tommy, he looks. Sad. Go and play with him" She ordered, tone sharp and leaving no room to argue. Draco recoiled, she reminded him way too much of his mother! "Yes love" He squeaked, turning his broom and heading to the ground.

Pansy grinned and turned to Noah, catching the baseball he threw her "Good throw buddy! Go long!" She called, reeling her ark back for a throw, Noah cheering as he shot off. 

Draco touched down on the grass, letting his broom fall the older teen flopped down next to Tommy. "hey" Tommy hummed but didn't look up, just tucked his knees in closer and kept picking at grass. Draco sighed and reached out, faltering unsure he let his hand drop back to his own lap "Wanna talk?" Tommy shrugged again and sniffled. He looked up, tears in his eyes and Draco immediately went on high alert, shit, shit Pansy would kill him if Tommy cried! "You don't have to act" The smaller whimpered, small fists rubbing st his eyes. Draco frowned and gently set a hand on his shoulder

'Hey now, I don't understand kid. What's wrong? " Tommy huffed softly but didn't push Draco away as the blonde moved closer "You don't like me! So you don't have to act like you do just to make bubba happy" He declared, arms crossing as he folded into himself. 

Draco silver eyes widened in shock, he moved in closer. Slow and gentle so Tommy could pull away, he carefully wrapped his arms around Tommy's shoulders "Hey, hey who said that? " Draco whispered softly, gently brushing his fingers through Tommy's hair. "Mr Weasley" Draco bit back his curse, no, no he couldn't use that language in front of Tommy. "Really now? What exactly did" He took a deep breath, growling out "Mr. Weasley" He shuddered, sneering at saying that Blood traitors family name. They didn't even deserve the title of Pureblood. "Say?" Tommy sniffed again, curling his hands into Dracos robe 

"Just that no one in Slytherin likes me. Ya only put up with me cause of Harry! " Draco did curse quietly at that one, pulling the small boy into his lap he held Tommy close. "Well, do you want to know what I have to say bout that?" Tommy shrugged, eyes squeezed shut as he prepared to be told that Draco really did hate him. "Harrison isn't the only one who likes you. Not even just Slytherin. Hufflepuff adored you, Luna the Ravenclaw enjoys talking to you about Nargles" Tommy giggled softly at that, he liked the Nargles, even if not a lot of people believed in them. "Harrison loves you so so much. Pansy too, she thinks you're the most precious thing after her brother" Tommy's cheeks colored red, he grumbled a "Nuh uh" But Draco just gave him a tight squeeze and nodded "Uh huh" He waited until Tommy had settled back down.. 

"Noah likes ya too, thinks you're sweet. Blaise is always complaining about how he wants a little brother like you" Tommy was smiling softly now, tilting his head to stare at Draco with wide and hopeful eyes "What about you? ' he asked shyly, unsure. Draco grinned and shrugged " well, I think you're the greatest kid in the world! You're smart and caring and you're like little brother to me. In fact if Harrison didn't claim you in your first year I would have! " Tommy gasped, "really!?" Draco grinned and kissed his nose "Swear on Merlin" Tommy squealed happily and wrapped his arms Round Dracos neck "I always thought of you sort of like a brother! Cause you and Harry are so close" He mumbled and Draco smiled, stsnding with his arms around the kid to keep him from falling "Good then, cause I hereby claim you as honorary Malfoy"

Pansy smirked from the sky, watching her fiancee interact with and cheer up Tommy. "Aww" She cooed happily. 

She smirked over st Noah, the boy practically falling off his broom as he made heart eyes at Tommy. She sniggered and nudged him gently, the boy gasping and startling as he turned to star st her, eyes wide and cheeks red from getting caught "Easy lover boy" She teased, earning her own much harsher nudge "Oh shut up hag" Pansy gasped in offense, chasing after him as the two screamed insults back and forth


	17. I'm sorry

GUYS I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING! BUT MENTAL HEALTH HAD BEEN BAD!  
FAMILY WORSE!  
I'M STRESSED AND I DON'T REALLY LIKE THE WAY U DID THIS AND MY OTHER WORKS. So this story us officially discontinued until I decided to come back. I'm gonna need ideas and suggestions if you want me to keep this story going.  
I WANT TO TRY AND WRITE A NEW ONE WITH A SIMILAR IDEA SO IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT!!!!

Also just a little rant-  
Don't get me wrong. I understand it, I do. But. Jen just spend the last half hour crying and whining and moaning in her room while hitting her head on her mattress with Caitlyn comforting her. O ver a fight with dad. And I get it. Jen has a lot of issues and stuff. but like... Rn she's on the couch, calmed down, fucking making noises like she's tryna pass a bladder stone while munching on cheese and it just  
Bothers me. Idk why???? But it just. Bothers me? Like. When I break down. When I'm in my room, sobbing with my knife no one cares. I'll get bitched at and threatened with a mental hospital if they saw my marks. I get told to shut up when I'm crying or having a panic attack. Even by Jen. I've came into her room crying before and she told me not to come in there with that crying bullshit and sent me to my room. So idk. I just. I wanna fuckin slap her , out on her big girl pants and stop her bullshit cause that's pretty much what they do to me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this suckssss  
> Sorry! I tried lmao  
> And since this was a request than, IronMaiden, do know you can tell me there's something you don't like or would prefer!!


End file.
